As Clear As Icicles On An Early Easter Morning
by The Wolfgirl Maniac
Summary: Life has settled down for the five guardians. Except things are about to change. After North plans a Christmas party, everyone is assigned someone to get a gift for, and Jack finds himself struggling to find a gift for Bunny. So how is he going to figure out what to get the Pooka? Get to know him obviously. Neither of them expected they would actually get along though. (FrostBunny)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rabbit Tunnels and Secret Santas

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! First off I would just like to say this is my first time posting a story. I just recently watched ROTG and couldn't help but think that Bunnymund and Jack would make a good couple, and thus my love for this ship was born. I started writing this story on a whim at school during my study period since I was bored. I'd really like some feedback, I'm okay with constructive criticism, but please no hate. The story is rated T mainly as a result of a bit of swearing here and there. Rating may go up to M in the future. ~(*.*~) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I will be updating whenever possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any of the characters, so yeah.**

After Pitch had been defeated, life had settled down for the five guardians considerably. Everything seemed to be back in order, North returned to the pole to prepare for the upcoming Christmas Holiday, Tooth had all of her Baby Tooths return to work, while also helping out in the field and the Tooth Palace was even restored; Sandy continued to bless children with sleep and content dreams; and finally, Bunnymund returned to his Warren and started the small preparations for the far off easter that had yet to arrive. Jack continued to do what he did best, have fun. He produced multiple snow days for the children, triggered snow ball fights, and even sent Jamie extreme sledding a few times more.

It was just another normal day for Jack really, he was walking through one of the local parks, enjoying the crisp winter air. He let out a content breath and looked around to observe all the children frolicking happily in the snow. Everything was seemingly peaceful, that is until a hole materialized beneath him and he suddenly found himself plummeting downwards, and then skidding through one of Bunny's all too familiar tunnels. He came to a halt directly beyond North's "lair" as he occasionally preferred to refer to it as. It was rather easy for him to get the point, and he started his quick flight over to the pole with the help of his beloved friend, the wind, staff in hand.

When he arrived inside, everything was as he expected it to be. The elves were skitting about messing with this and that, while the yetis were hard at work. Christmas was only about three months off, and Jack was plenty aware of how busy North was with his preparations. Jack made his way to North's small workshop, where he would most likely be.

When Jack arrived within the small cozy workshop, he was a bit surprised to see North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund all assembled and seemingly waiting for him. North was playing with some kind of trinket while he reclined in his chair and waited patiently,Tooth and Sandy were in a heated conversation about who knows what, and Bunny was tapping his foot insistently. When Jack entered the room North immediately turned to welcome him.

"Jack, welcome." North didn't seem the least bit stressed, which seemed odd considering his holiday was merely over the horizon.

"Hey, what's up." Jack casually made his way over to a small couch amongst the cluttered room and plopped down. He leaned his staff against the side of the couch and then got comfortable.

"Took ya long enough, sure did take your time didn't ya mate?" Bunny had stopped tapping his foot and was now turned towards Jack. Jack and Bunny got along with each other much better than they did upon first meeting each other, but Jack still teased Bunny in the way he found to be oddly fun, and Bunny still pretended that he didn't care for the Guardian of Fun. The two often bickered back and forth, and North often told them that they were less mature than the children that believed in them so religiously. Jack often argued that Bunny's grumpy attitude was due to their meeting in Spring back in '68, after all as far as Jack was concerned Bunny never quite got over that incident.

"Now, now, don't start you two. Tooth, Sandy," North spoke up before Jack could come up with a witty enough comeback to shoot back at Bunny, and proceeded to grab Tooth and Sandy's attention away from each other, "As you all know, Christmas is quite soon," Bunny grumbled to himself at the mention of the holiday, "and since this will be Jack's first Christmas as a guardian, I've decided that we should have a bit of a...celebration." Bunnymund didn't seem pleased at the suggestion, and mumbled something under his breath before finally speaking up. "Are ya serious, North?"

"Oh can it Bunny, your just pissy cause it's Christmas." Jack smirked at Bunny, and watched as he glared in response to Jack's bold statement. North turned towards Tooth and Sandy who both happily agreed to the idea.

"So it's settled then, we'll have the party in two months, before Christmas." Sandy manipulated his sand and shaped it above his head, to get across his question to which North smiled and spoke up again, " Excellent idea Sandy, to get even more into the spirit we can exchange gifts!" Jack smiled at Sandy's idea, it seemed like it could be fun, as long as he didn't have to get a present for Bunny that is. He would never be able to think of something that would suit the grouchy rabbit.

"Alright, I'll place names in a hat, and you can each pull one out. Whoever you pull you have to buy a present for." North pulled a hat off of one of the elves passing by, and after messily scribbling names onto strips of paper, filled the hat and passed it around. Bunny was handed the hat first. He stuck his paw in, which barely fit inside the the small accessory, and pulled out a strip of paper. His face contorted with a variety of emotions, before finally becoming neutral, as he seemed a bit lost in thought. He handed the bag over to Tooth, who pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it cheerfully, her only response was the wide smile which graced her features soon after. The hat was happily passed to Sandy, who took it with just as much joy. He pulled a name and after smiling stupidly at his slip of paper, handed the hat over once again to Jack. Jack gripped the hat loosely and stuck his hand in, feeling around between the two pieces of paper, and finally grabbed onto one of the two after being told to "Hurry the hell up" by Bunny. Jack held the paper in front of himself before cautiously unfolding it and reading the name. Then reading the name again, and again. Bunnymund. He had drawn Bunny's name. He was suddenly filled with dread, although he hoped it didn't show externally. He begrudgingly handed the hat over and crumpled up his piece of paper, stuffing it into the pocket of his hoodie. North drew a name from the hat, before replacing it onto the head of an annoyed elf.

Once everyone had drawn their name, a bit more conversation was held, a bit of banter between Jack and Bunny, and North talked a tad more about preparations for their party before the were all "dismissed." Bunny immediately summoned another one of his tunnels and jumped down it, the hole disappearing soon after. Jack trudged out of North's workshop, and out of the north pole. He flew back with Tooth and Sandy, and then parted ways with them to head to the city. He landed on top of a building and walked over to the edge where he sat down to rest. The cool night air was refreshing as it whipped his face lightly. He had no clue what he could get Bunny, after all he didn't know much about the rabbit in the first place. Sure they didn't hate each other, in fact they actually got along now a days, hanging out every once in a while; but they were fighting just as often as they were getting along. Jack would claim that its because the Pooka is arrogant and cold, at least towards the bringer of snow, and Bunny would proclaim its because Jack is a mischievous brat. Jack decided the best thing he could do about his predicament was sleep on it, and that's exactly what he decided to do.

**End Notes:**

**Thanks so much for reading the first chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it. I really have no clue where this story is going, but I'm hoping for the best. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, see you in the next chapter.**

**~The Wolfgirl Maniac**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snowbunnies and Confusing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

**So here's chapter 2. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this story, but I'm going to continue it a bit longer and see how I feel about it. I have a feeling it's going to be a decent length, so yeah. Like I said previously, I have absolutely no clue where the heck this story is going. Also, I would just like to apologize if the story seems to be progressing slowly, I tend to build things up in a story, so just bear with me. Anyways, enough of my blabbering. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Jack had slept relatively peacefully, and he was ready to start the day fresh. He pushed the previous day's events to the back of his mind, burying it under more important thoughts, like what he was planning to do for fun today. He was considering itinerating into the city to cause some havoc, but finally settled on moseying over to Jamie's house to visit him and Sophie, since it had been a while since he saw the two. When he arrived, he hopped over the fence with ease, and walked into the yard where Jamie was currently assisting his sister in building a snowman. Sophie turned around and spotted Jack quickly, shouting out, "Frosty, Frosty." Jack chuckled at the adorable exclamation and sauntered over to where Jamie was standing.

"How's it look," Jamie asked looking up to Jack expectantly. Jack put his hand to his chin, pretending he had a long beard much like North's as he studied the snowman. He eyed it up and down, examining it, before nodding slowly. The two rambunctious children had done a decent job, considering the snowman was about two times Jamie's size.

"It looks good," Jack answered slowly, "but I feel like it's missing something." Jamie turned back towards the snowman, inspecting it closely. "You're right…" Jamie agreed after a short pause. Jack continued to survey the snowman, contemplating what was missing, what was off, when he faintly heard Sophie bouncing about in the snow behind the two boys, the snow crunching in protest under her feet.

"Bunny Bunny, hop hop hop!" Jack chuckled to himself at the girl's cute actions. Jack glanced back to the snowman, running his eyes across the freshly packed snow, and then let out a small sound of triumph. "You know," he started slowly, "it doesn't have ears yet." His statement almost sounded as if it were a question. Jamie looked up at him curiously, wondering where that thought had come from. Snowmen didn't usually sport ears after all, so the statement seemed odd. Jack shrugged his shoulders in response to the confused look Jamie was aiming towards him.

"I guess…" Jamie walked a few paces away before crouching down and starting to mold some snow in his hands. "Let me," Jack said, a small smile playing on his face. He gripped his staff a bit more securely before using it to form ears on the crown of the snowman's head. "Bunny!" Sophie shouted from behind Jack, making Jack laugh immaturely again. On the top of the snowman's head, standing at attention, were two giant bunny ears. Jack eyed his work proudly before nodding once more in approval.

Jamie giggled, a bit girlishly Jack might say, at the snowman who was now sporty quite a fine set of ears. "Now it's not a snowman though, it's a…snowbunny." Jamie seemed to approve of the addition to his snow sculpture and now turned to his sister who was excitedly throwing snow into the air.

"Did you see the snowbunny Soph?" Sophie halted her action and turned to her brother, confusion working its way onto her face. "Snowbunny?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, snowbunny." Jack pointed over to the snowman-turned-rabbit, and watched his sister study it with interest. "FrostBunny!" She exclaimed excitedly before returning to her previous activity. Jack smirked, and once-overed the snow creation on last time.

After spending a few hours frolicking with Jamie and Sophie in the fresh snow, Jack decided it would be best if he took his leave, not wanting to overstay his visit. He had said his goodbyes, promising to visit again soon, and then departed, making his way slowly towards his lake, which he frequented often. He visited the lake for many of reasons, sometimes just for the fun of it, but other times he would settle down by the edge and ponder over various subjects that seemed to be plaguing his mind at that current time. He found it easier to think by this lake, which he considered the closest thing to a home, the peaceful quiet was quite comforting to the bringer of fun.

Once Jack arrived at the small little lake, he climbed into one of the many trees, and leaned back; relaxing. He twirled his staff a bit, staring off into the forest. The snow beautified the forest considerably, in his opinion anyway. Jack's thoughts drifted back to Bunny and North's party. He still had no idea what he was going to get for the oversized rabbit. He didn't know enough about Bunny to be able to buy a suitable gift for him. He hadn't been a guardian for very long at all, and it's not like they all had had time for small talk when they had been defeating Pitch; so Jack never really got the chance to properly get to know Bunny. It had only been a few months since Pitch's defeat, and the guardians had immediately initiated the process of rebuilding that which had been destroyed, and for Bunny and North, started preparations for their sacred holidays. Afterall, Bunny had to make the next few Easters extra entertaining to make up for all the belief he had lost during the failed Easter, thanks to Pitch. Jack had a feeling Bunny wouldn't be back to his full potential until he had a few successful Easters under his belt once more. After the incident had been wrapped up, and supposedly forgotten, Jack had apologized multiple times for the disaster in Bunny's Warren. He had offered to help rebuild, only to be shot down quickly by the rabbit, which he wouldn't lie, had hurt a bit.

Jack let out an exasperated sigh. He knew if he didn't find something to get Bunny that he would have to turn up to the party empty handed, and well, that wouldn't go over well with North. Jack wondered if perhaps Bunny was in the same boat as him, and he wondered whose name Bunny had pulled out of the hat. Bunny had known the other guardians for quite a while, so Jack figured it would be relatively easy for him to determine what to get his chosen person. Jack knew that if he kept up this train of thought, if he didn't figure out what to get the rabbit soon, then he would end up without a present for Bunny. He still had two months, but two months could pass by quicker than you would expect, so Jack figured he had a right to be worried. Jack decided the best thing he could do right now was forget about it, for now.

**End Notes:**

**Feedback is always welcome, as usual. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**~The Wolfgirl Maniac**


End file.
